Demons
by Kanariya674
Summary: Mayu just wants to be happy when everything is so horrifying. Mio can give her that. -MayuMio-


**Author Notes: **Because I'm not seeing this pairing anywhere and I wanted to donate to the Fatal Frame fan base.

**Disclaimer: **The game _Fatal Frame II_ does not belong to me – rather, to Tecmo. All of the characters, name settings, etc. (unless mentioned or recognized otherwise) belong to them, not me.

**Thanks:** To my beta, **kimidori1015450.**

**Summary: **Mayu just wants to be happy when everything is so horrifying. Mio can give her that. -MayuMio-**  
**

**Specifies Scene Change:** X X X

**DEMONS**

_Didn't we promise_

_that we would always be together?_

X X X

_It never stops._

Mio runs and runs, trying to find a path that will lead them out of this place. There are endless puzzles and poltergeists waiting after each door, trying to stop them. They try to steal Mayu from her, try to hurt them and make them suffer for a ritual they were never involved in.

_It never stops._

Mio cries and cries, attempting to dispel every ghoul with each click of the Camera Obscura. When they disappear, they only persist to return again, attempting to rid her from their village. They attempt to make her weak, and attempt to bring her against Mayu and make them yet another twin sacrifice for a village that should be dead.

_It just doesn't ever stop._

And Mayu is gone, following the trail of the crimson butterflies. With every key, and every complex riddle, Mayu is traveling farther away, led by those crimson butterflies.

But Mio cannot end this chase. If it ends, Mayu will be forever gone, and Mio will have to live with herself knowing that she did not bother to save her sister. It is tempting to finally stop this once and for all by going through the underground passage. But she cannot, she _cannot_ leave Mayu behind.

Mayu is hers.

When Mayu leaves, a part of her soul leaves too.

"Mayu!"

She is tired. Mio is so tired. She is not safe anywhere and she just has to follow Mayu. Any reluctance on her behalf can lead to her or even both of their demise. She desperately craves to sleep, but the fear of losing Mayu keeps her awake. Initially, the ghosts were what made Mio prevent herself from resting, but they have become so unimportant when faced against the battle of keeping Mayu alive.

"Mayu!"

Mio doesn't expect a reply. At least, she doesn't expect a reply from Mayu.

It isn't surprising that a few pale forms begin to materialize only so far away, forming into what Mio can only describe as ghost villagers. And here she must go through this cycle; she must either fight these creatures, or run. Either way, they are an obstacle in Mio's path. Every distraction, every abstraction leaves Mayu further out of her grasp.

"It never stops…" Mio murmurs, clenching onto the Camera. If they are to follow, she must be prepared.

Mio flees, desperate to escape. She can hear them moan and grunt, angry and intent on killing this twin. They really are not that dangerous in comparison to that monstrous ghoul with the broken neck, but that does not mean Mio can let her guard down. They still have power and with that power, every blow hurts.

She sharply turns, back into an alley. The ghosts are unbelievably slow, and hiding from them is something she can do. They will disappear before they reach her, unable to detect the life in the village.

However, Mio does not expect the block in her way. Before she can process what is in front of her, Mio's foot is already close behind a discarded wheelbarrow, and the next step has her flying into the air. She still cannot process anything, and so when her head drives into the hard gravel beneath her, she does not know what has happened.

The fall has her out cold.

X X X

"Mio…"

Eyelids flutter, and Mio's fingers twitch. Confused, she lifts her head from the ground, and is surprised to find herself in a candlelit room. The floor is rough of tatami, but not dirty like the paths outside. Mio is glad she is inside a building instead of outside. It is foggy and more mysterious out there, compared to the enclosed walls of this random house.

"Mio?"

The twin's eyes widen, and she immediately pushes herself to her feet. She gasps, holding her small hands over her mouth. The one she has been searching for…

"Mio…"

The other person runs to her and without warning embraces her tightly, laying her head on her shoulder. In shock, Mio does not move – if she does, this moment may not be real.

"I was so scared…"

The girl, smaller and more fragile in appearance, lifts her head from Mio's shoulder and her doe eyes curve in happiness. Mio still does not move.

"I was afraid, so afraid you wouldn't come for me."

"Of course I would come for you!" Mio shouts, her stupor beginning to fade. She wraps her arms around the other's hips, bringing their forms close once again. Mio hears a slight grunt of surprise, but she pays no mind.

"You are my sister. I cannot leave you alone."

"Mio…"

Mayu's hands slip into Mio's locks, the silk easily sliding between her fingers. The touch is most welcome; after running around the damned village, and witnessing the most bloodiest of scenes, the comfort of another is what Mio needs.

"How did you find me…?"

Mayu tightens her grip, but not enough to become painful. "You were just lying there. It looks like you fell."

"I think I did," Mio murmurs, her fingers dancing along the cloth of Mayu's dress. "I was falling, and then everything was gone."

"I found you. I was looking for you."

Mio's eyebrows draw together, but she does not respond. It is unlike Mayu to go wandering by herself, unless she is directed by the butterflies. Otherwise, it is always Mio being the leader, and Mayu her follower. Mayu would stay in one place by herself unless told.

"I didn't know where I was. I just wanted to try to find you." Mayu sniffles, warning her twin of oncoming tears. "I'm not doing anything to help you."

Immediately, Mio's earlier thoughts are blown out of her mind, and in reassurance she lays a kiss upon her twin's temple. "Mayu…you don't have to do that. I understand why you went wandering, but it's easier for you to stay in the same place. It's safer."

"I couldn't help it," Mayu chokes out, the liquid trails now beginning to stain Mio's top. "I was scared. I wanted you to be with me…"

"Well you are here with me now," Mio affirms, dragging Mayu downwards. The girl easily complies, and the two crouch onto the floor, still holding into one another. Mio only makes comforting sounds while Mayu cries, rubbing her sides with gentleness.

"I need you," Mayu whispers, pressing her lips along the shell of Mio's ear. A shiver runs down the older twin's spine, Mayu's declaration oddly creating a sense of intimacy Mio does not recognize.

"I know. I'm here for you," Mio replies.

"I want to have a moment, where I can remember the two of us. When I'm alone, and I can be happy."

Mio softly smiles, squeezing her sibling's hips tightly. "Just remember the times when we were younger. When we played together, and when we slept next to each other every time you had a nightmare."

"I want something else," Mayu says, pulling away from her sister's hold. She stares into twin eyes, her own orbs expressing that feeling that gives Mio shivers. Mio does not know it, and this lack of understanding makes her confused and helpless.

"Something else?"

"Mio…let's make that moment. Not something from our earlier past, but something recent."

Mio wants to say it's impossible, because the two are in complete danger. This house is in the condition as every other Mio has gone through, and nowhere in the village are they safe from the threat of terrifying ghosts. What could Mayu want? What could Mayu possibly need?

"I don't understand."

"Let me be in charge, just this once. Let me protect you."

Mio still doesn't understand. It is only when she feels her twin gently placing her lips on her own that the message is clear. And that is more shocking than the idea of them being trapped within a haunted village.

Immensely surprised, Mio cannot help it when she tears from her sister's too intimate touch and she crawls backwards from her vicinity.

"Mio?"

"Mayu…what are you doing?"

Mayu shakes her head, and then crawls towards Mio's place. It takes all of the older sibling's restraint to not run away from her sister – she now knows what Mayu wants, but that is beyond what she can give. She is her sister, she can't do _that._

"Being the protector. I'm making a memory. I want to have something I can remember forever."

"That doesn't mean we should-"

Mayu is already on top of her before she can finish – and her lips are back in their previous place, covering Mio's. This time, Mayu holds her sister's face in her hands, rubbing her thumbs along her rose cheeks in an effort to calm her. It does the opposite.

"Mayu, stop! I can't-"

"Mio, please."

Why would she beg? A moment like this is not what they need.

"Please, please. Only something small. Something that can make me happy, even when we are apart."

Hearing her sister plead makes her resistances crumble. The idea of making Mayu happy is something Mio desperately wants to give, but by having to do something like…

The lips drift towards her earlobe, and teeth and a tongue sensually rub the soft flesh.

"Something like this…"

But Mio gives in, as she feels Mayu's warm hands cradle her breasts. Just this one memory, this one moment, and Mayu can have something to cherish besides that of their childhood.

When Mio's body goes flaccid, Mayu moans in appreciation and the hands work faster. They reach beneath the fabric of Mio's clothing, and fondle with the ribbon of her bra. Mayu teases until Mio has to plead for more, and then those hands twist and pinch, making pink nipples turn hard. Mio claws at the floor, trying to enjoy the sensations. And to an extent, she does.

She does, until they meet eyes. Her twin - they look almost the same. It makes Mio feel almost guilty, but she pushes it away when Mayu gives her a pretty smile. She has to make her happy.

Mayu removes her hands, and once again gives her sibling another kiss. This time Mio expects it, and so Mayu can push her tongue inside. It feels odd, almost disgusting, but in ways the tongue flirting with her own feels welcome. It creates a sensation that warms her body and causes her without mental accord to wrap her arms around her sister and pull them closer.

Mayu is pleased. A hand works its way beneath her skirt. Mio's gasp is swallowed by another wet kiss, and the sibling wants to struggle. But she does nothing, even when long fingers wander into her curls. A thumb presses against her, fondling a nub Mio doesn't even know existed, and Mio lightly moans.

"This is our memory," Mayu whispers, sucking on the junction of her twin's shoulder and neck. Mio only nods, distracted by the touch of a soft thumb working her clitoris.

Mio closes her eyes, eager to feel the unfamiliar caress. The sensation becomes stronger, and Mio begins to cry.

"Open your eyes Mio. Open your eyes."

They slowly open, and the vision of her sister above her fills her sight. Her light skin is gleaming, lightly coated with the sweat from excitement. But something is wrong – the familiar twin eyes, they are dulling. The ones she sees every day are fading, becoming a new set that Mio has never seen.

"Mayu…?"

"Open your eyes more."

Mio can only obey the request, and as her eyes drift further open, the environment fades. The house dissipates, and Mayu's own form begins to disappear. Confused, Mio begins to sit up, and she is not stopped. Looking into her sibling's eyes, she realizes they are dissipating too. These fake eyes, they are mimicking the outdoors.

"Our memory."

And then everything is gone.

X X X

Mio groans, and with wide eyes realizes she is sitting up, but in a familiar place that wasn't where she was previously.

It is the place where she fell. The same wheelbarrow is in its same spot, and the gravel is digging against her exposed skin. She is sitting up against a stone wall, in the small alley where she hid from the ghosts.

Mio looks forward, and fear envelopes her chest when she is face to face with a ghoul. This ghoul is only a woman, but she is smirking devilishly. Mio reaches for the Camera Obscura, but as her hands touch it, the woman is gone, and with that is her smirk.

A light touch grazes Mio's lips, and then the woman is there again. The cold blue eyes are laughing at her, telling her she is helpless.

"Mio…"

That voice…

"Mayu?"

And then the woman truly disappears, the sound of Mayu's voice from her mouth echoing through Mio's ears.

X X X

_Didn't we promise_

_that we would always be together?_


End file.
